


Best Day Ever

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [89]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne, a really good day.</i> Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

When Evan woke up, he felt like he was floating on air. He smiled up at Joe's painted ceiling, thinking of the Atlantis night sky. It had been so beautiful. Using it to paint Joe's ceiling had been a brilliant idea.  
  
Evan was quickly dragged back down to earth when Joe awoke, rolled over, and proceeded to kiss his way down Evan's body.  
  
They ended up having to shower quickly together, trading kisses under the water, soapy hands sliding where they shouldn't if they wanted to get to work on time.  
  
John and Rodney cast them amused looks as they ducked into the kitchen, grabbed some leftover pastries from yesterday's breakfast baking spree, and rode up to the mountain together in Joe's truck. Joe drove a pick-up, a throwback to his childhood on a farm in Nebraska. In the winter they covered it with a little camper shell to protect their skiing gear. In the summers they left it open, and sometimes they'd drive out to a field, spread a blanket in the truck bed, and gaze up at the stars (and maybe make out a little and risk getting busted for indecent exposure if a cop drove by).  
  
Joe would have followed Evan to the lab, but Nyan and Daniel accosted him for help with a cipher that was partially mathematical, so Joe kissed Evan goodbye quickly and let them take him. Evan headed for his office (it was technically just his office but he more or less shared it with John, who was liable to get distracted initiating things in the lab or messing with the new marines on his own). There was a lot of paperwork to go through, but Evan didn't care. He set to it with aplomb, humming as he worked.  
  
He didn't even realize he was humming until Sam said, "David Bowie? Really?"  
  
Evan looked up. Sam was standing in the doorway. "What? Oh. _Life on Mars_. It's Joe's favorite song. Guess it got stuck on my head."  
  
"You know," Sam said, "now that we have such amazing interstellar travel capability, I think it's kind of a shame we never did look closer to home. We still haven't set foot on Mars. We've been to other galaxies, but not Mars."  
  
"Pretty sure NASA wouldn't want us stepping on their toes," Evan said.  
  
Sam snorted. "Oh please. They've been begging for cast off B-303's since we upgraded two years ago."  
  
"And we haven't handed them over because...?"  
  
"Who else? The IOA. Anyway, carry on, Colonel."  
  
Evan smiled. "And you, Colonel."  
  
"What's your obsession with Mars?" Daniel asked at lunch. He'd joined Evan and Joe, the two of them still puzzling over the cipher.  
  
Evan blinked. "Hm?"  
  
" _Life on Mars_ ," Joe said. "It's my favorite song. I was listening to it last night."  
  
They'd had sex in front of the bedroom mirror to it last night, he meant. While Evan painted the solar system up Joe's spine. He smiled at the memory.  
  
Joe kicked him in the ankle.  
  
"Ah," Daniel said, though there was something knowing and amused in his gaze.  
  
John sailed into Evan's office half an hour after lunch ended; he'd spent the morning in the training halls with the newest batch of marines, showing them some hard-earned Traci maneuvers that were useful in battle.  
  
"You just experience schadenfreude watching them fumble their way into ballet shoes," Evan said.  
  
"Not me." John shrugged. Then he grinned. "Traci does, though." He flipped through the stack of files Evan had built on John's half of the desk (John at least brought his laptop from his office). "These the newest Atlantis candidates?"  
  
"Cam thinks we should send a squadron of 302-trained pilots out there. He delegated me the task of picking the newest 302 squadron."  
  
"You have more time in fixed-wing than I do." John flipped open the first file. He still loved choppers and, after jumpers, they would always be his favorite craft to fly. "Were we ever that young?" He studied the picture of a pretty young captain. She had a heart-shaped face and big eyes and looked all of twelve.  
  
"Once upon a time," Evan said.  
  
John peered at him. "You...you're glowy today."  
  
Evan paused in his typing. "What, like a pregnant woman?"  
  
"Something you need to tell me, Evan?"  
  
"Only one of us in this room is partially transgender."  
  
"The term for your condition would be 'intersex'."  
  
"Yeah, no. No babies from me."  
  
"You're still glowy. Why is that?"  
  
"It's called happiness, John."

John leaned across the desk to peer at him. "Hostage Negotiator says you're lying. You're hiding something."  
  
Evan met his gaze calmly. "And I'm sure Julian will tell you that humans are not lie-detectors, and that a human is about as useful at detecting lies as a polygraph, which is not that useful at all. A machine counting unique words on a transcript of a cognitive interview will tell you better who's lying."  
  
John blinked, paused, checked in with his imprints. "How do you _know_ that?"  
  
"I listen when you talk," Evan said. "When all of you talk."  
  
"...Right. You still haven't told me what's up."  
  
"I'm happy, John. I am having a perfect day, and nothing can ruin it for me," Evan said.  
  
John winced. "Let's not tempt fate, here. We're in the SGC."  
  
Evan smiled serenely at him. "Nothing can ruin my day." And he began to hum _Life On Mars_.  
  
That night, at dinner, Rodney finally called Evan out. He set down his fork.  
  
"You two are going to give me a cavity, and I have exacting dental health practices," he said. "You keep looking at each other like hearts are going to appear in the air around your heads and cartoon animals are going to sing like it's a Disney cartoon. What is going on?"  
  
Evan blinked, realized he'd been gazing into Joe's eyes for longer than was socially appropriate.  
  
John kept chewing his chicken, radiating amusement.  
  
Evan shrugged. "I'm happy, all right?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why can't a man just be happy?"  
  
"You're glowing!" Rodney cried. "If you were a woman I'd assume you were pregnant." Then he frowned. "You haven't been near that one Ancient device, have you? The one Jackson thinks is a gender-swapper?"  
  
"No," Evan said, slewing John a look. "You two are uncannily on the same wavelength."  
  
"We already covered the pregnancy thing," John said. "Not an issue."  
  
"Then what is it? Because you're so sweet you're putting me off my food," Rodney said.  
  
For once, Evan didn't have the instinctive urge to apologize. Instead, he reached out and curled his fingers through Joe's. "Joe asked me to marry him. I said yes."  
  
Rodney and John immediately fixed their gaze's on Evan's left hand.  
  
"Ring's on its way," Joe said. "I sort of proposed ahead of schedule. Jeweler didn't have time to get it done." He ducked his head, bashful but pleased.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then John was out of his chair, hauling Joe into a hug, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair.  
  
"You dog!" Rodney cried. "How could you keep that to yourself all day?"  
  
Evan shrugged. "I just wanted to enjoy it. For me. For us."  
  
"Congratulations," Rodney said. He hugged Evan. "Given how long we've all lived together, it may not seem like that big a step, but it is special."  
  
"I know," Evan said softly, and smiled at Joe.  
  
"You know what you need to do now," John said.  
  
"Now?" Joe echoed.  
  
John fished his cell phone out of his pocket. "You need to call your moms and tell them."  
  
They finished eating, and they cleared off the table, and then the four of them gathered around Evan's cell phone. They got his mom and sister and Joe's mom on a conference call.  
  
"Joey," Amelia said, "what's going on?"  
  
"Mama." Joe cleared his throat. "Mama, I'm getting married."  
  
The shrieks that erupted from the phone were almost deafening.  
  
Evan drew Joe close and kissed him.  
  
Best day ever.


End file.
